runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Doghouse
THIS CLAN IS CURRENTLY UNDER A REBUILDING PROCESS: ACTIVITY IS LOW, ALL POTENTIAL MEMBERS WELCOME __TOC__ Introduction The Doghouse is a clan that was founded in Fall of 2014. We are a relaxed group, where everyone who is friendly is welcome. We were founded on the principal that everyone is equal and should be treated as thus. We strive to be the best we can as a clan, but not at the cost of accepting members who look down on others or discriminate. The leaders always try to help all clanmates achieve their goals, and we hope all our members do as well. Most importantly we want everyone to have fun while here! Otherwise, there is no point in being in a clan. Leadership is always open to suggestions and feedback from our clan members, so don't hesitate to contact us. No question/comment is too stupid! Recruitment While we would like to accept everyone, we have a few mandatory requirements for various reasons. * You must be friendly. If you aren't, you won't last long with us. * You must be active. We understand that everyone becomes inactive at some time or other, which we will not penalize you for. Though if you join for one day and never log on after that, you will be gone, sorry. * We only recruit P2P players. Since the majority of us are already, it's much easier to do events and meet up if everyone is as well. If you lose your membership, don't worry, you won't be kicked.* * We'd like all recruits to have a total level of at least 1,000. It's not that we don't appreciate lower leveled players, but we like to keep the clan a strong, close-knit group, so recruiting only more experienced players is a good way to keep the clan from becoming just a mob of strangers.* *''If you are friends with a clan member, you don't need to worry about these requirements''. Rules All clans needs a set of rules to follow to help make it a friendly, fun environment for everyone. Along with following all of Runescape's, here's ours: # Do not delete the rules. # Have fun, be active, be humble. Participate in clan events - feel free to set events up yourself! # Keep profanity and sexually explicit jokes to a minimum. Do not discriminate. # Capping at the citadel is not mandatory. Whether you'd like to have a citadel or the benefits of the clan avatar is independently up to you. We appreciate our cappers and will love them long time. # Divine Kilam is our official troll. Refrain from raging or taking offense. He will not stop. External Utilities Forums First and foremost, we use the RuneScape forums as our main place to post info and news. Click here to access them --> http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-forum/c=rCOl3xQTsHI/ Official RuneScape Forums Rules, ranking, events, polls, and more are featured here. We encourage everyone to visit them at least once a week. Facebook The Doghouse has an official Facebook group page. Old forum posts/polls can be found there along with citadel capping logs, upcoming events, polls, and contests. (This is a closed group, so you will need an invite to join.) It can be found here --> https://www.facebook.com/groups/685604928216388/ Skype + Discord For voicechatting, we use Skype and Discord. To join our official Skype or Discord group chat, just ask in the clan chat or on the Facebook page, and a member will add you shortly. Wikia We obviously also have a page on the Runescapeclans.wikia... so no link needed here! This page is just to help give another, possibly easier, way for anybody to check out what we're about, and to access all our important info in one place. Events Events are a great way for members to hang out together and get to know eachother better, while also boosting morale. Anyone is allowed to host an event. Our most popular activity is dungeoneering (often held every day). Other events can include parties, bossing, minigames, d&ds, or PvPing. Forums, the in-game noticeboard, and/or Facebook may be used to help set them up. Participating in events is also a way to help rank up faster. Official Events Schedule* We also have an official events schedule. These events are typically hosted by clan officers. Events are held on world 98 by default, but may be changed to others as needed. Please ask in the Clan Chat if you wish to participate. *Events Schedule is currently inactive excluding dung. If you would like to help run an event, by all means go ahead! All events times are subject to change (listed in Eastern Standard Time). *''All bosses decided by voting'' Polls We host a variety of polls when needed. Polls are usually held on our forums page. We have these because we value our members' opinions, to help give everyone a fun way to have their say in certain clan decisions. Player of the Month Our most regular poll is the "Player of the Month". It is held the first week of every month. For this, all clanmates may vote for who they think was the best/most valuable member to our clan for the past month. Voting for yourself or leadership is ineligible. If there is a tie, leadership will have a separate vote for the parties tied for first. Winner receives: 5mil gp, coordinator rank for the remainder of month, an auto rank-up from their previous rank after end of month, ability to hold a clan avatar, and optionally running the citadel. Citadel The citadel is a primary component of any p2p clan. It provides a gathering place for parties and meetings, has great skilling areas, is home to our avatars, has it's own battlefield, and is also a reflective image of our clan as a whole. Typically, the bigger and better the citadel, the bigger and better the clan. Capping To keep our beautiful citadel, a certain amount of resources must be collecting there each week in order to keep is from degrading apart. This is called UPKEEP. Resources are collecting from the skill plots. Every week, each member has a maximum amount of resources they are allowed to collect. Capping is when you reach that amount for the week and can no longer get any more resources. Capping is not mandatory in our clan, but if you do not cap, you will never gain positions in the clan hierarchy. We need members to cap to maintain the citadel and avatars. Capping also gives some of the best xp in the respective skills you can train there. Each time after capping half way, you may receive bxp from the Quartermaster in the Keep (ground floor) in any of the skills we have a plot for. If you've capped at least 3 weeks in a row, you can also receive regular xp from your clan cape in any skill. These work like fallen stars for the former and xp lamps for the latter (the higher the skill, the more xp). The Doghouse also runs a raffle for cappers. This is to further encourage capping. Everyone who caps during a week is entered to win 1m gp, so make sure you let a clan leader know if you've finished! Current skilling plots: woodcutting, mining Avatar Avatars are an important aspect of citadels, and a great benefit to clans. They can give a variety of buffs to all players, skilling boost (xp increase) being the best. This buff gives 3% more xp when gaining any xp if you are on the same world as the avatar, and 6% more if you are within viewing distance of the ava. You can only get the buff from an avatar if it is summoned by a player and you are on the same world as them. To get access to buffs, you must collect 300 anagogic orts per week and feed it to the ava. This is extremely easy as you can get up to 200 orts every day. To summon an avatar, you must be ranked admin or higher. Leadership will occasionally rank up a lower member and let them hold the ava if nobody else is able to at the current time. DO NOT BEG. Current avatars: 0/3 Meetings Clan meetings are almost always held inside the keep in the citadel. Meetings can cover a wide range of topics, but are only held when needed. On average there is one per 1-2 months. Whether or not a meeting is mandatory depends on the subject. If a meeting is mandatory, and you are on at the time, you must come (unless you have a really good excuse). Failure to attend can lose you a rank. Ranking System Ranking up in The Doghouse is mostly based upon capping. As it's often hard to get people to cap, this is our biggest incentive (aside from great xp) to make members do so. We also base ranking to a lesser extent off of friendliness/helpfulness to fellow clanmates, length of time in clan, participation in events, and recruiting new members. Demoting is almost never done, but if someone is causing problems, they will be demoted, temp kicked, or banned, depending on the circumstances. If you ever feel your rank is incorrect, please check the chart below first before contacting leadership. We will be more than happy to fix the problem though! Also, be aware that ranking due to capping happens the Citadel reset day (Monday for us). All clan officers have avatar privileges. Clan officer=Admin+ Leadership=Overseer+ Administrator does not take a set amount of capping to earn the position. It could take more or less time to earn Admin than it would General. Members Not every member is listed here, as that would require a lot of space. All members Lieutenant+ are included. Owner * 40rottweiler Deputy Owners * Field Goal * ForeverM * PreK Dropout * Best Jason * Acp64 * 0 Chief 0 Overseers * A1594 * Dumb Bear (Retired) * Ez2roo (Retired) * Gexus (Retired) * NightDreamr (Retired) * pineapple15 (Retired) * Da Pug Life (In Memoriam) * Z_Spartan_SQ (Honorary) * Alex lang24 (Honorary) * Raindrops109 (Honorary) Coordinator * Artimus Deal Organizers * none Administrators * Raucrynn * Kilam * DC5Harry * Death XE * redwing445 * ThirdAgeMage Generals * * Beallthtucnb * Dr Dipdoaf * Godzillair * Gotmilk4952 * Jays Gatsby * MonsterCoach * Noob of W98 * NotCreatiive * P v M x PrO * Thom91 * Unslayed * Wildanimal63 Captains * Bowenarrow * Dffuty08 * LevinC3 * Maksimov * Omg Rangtank * S N O Z Lieutenants * 90zaka * BucktoothDoc * ccrowwn * Darrrklord * Holy Duck * MelonCollie * Octavian AD * sir brad 29 * Striker833